


Knot Me

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean, Claiming, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s in heat. Sam thinks he’s got the perfect solution, but Dean’s never been a proper, well-behaved Omega. Good thing Sam’s not about to let him say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [currybuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/currybuzz/gifts).



Dean’s in the middle of a heat and it  _hurts_. The need to be filled with an Alpha cock overwhelms him so much that he drives too damned fast. He curses when he sees the flashing lights, pulse speeds up. Fuck. Worst timing ever. Letting out a small whine, he pulls to the side of the road, licks the sweat off his lips. 

The cop is probably a fucking Alpha, too. At the best of times, they’re pushy assholes, especially when they smell an Omega in heat. And sure, Dean wants to play, but he wants it on  _his_ terms, dammit. 

He wiggles in his seat and feels slick leak out of his ass. A thin layer of sweat coats his entire body. He keeps his eyes on the road in front of him after taking out his license and registration and lays it out on the front seat beside him. 

He jerks his head to the side when he hears the tap on the glass and his breath stutters to a stop. 

_Sam._

Great. This is fucking great. He hesitates before he lowers the window. “Heya, Sammy,” he says quietly. “Thought you were off duty already? Can you just, uh, do your brother a solid? Kinda got places to be-“ 

Sam’s nostrils flare out and Dean’s stomach flips. “Where exactly are you going?” 

Dean’s breath hitches. Oh fuck, that’s Sammy’s  _Alpha_ voice right there. All dark and not much more than a snarl. “Meetin’ with a friend is all.” 

Sam bends closer and his spicy scent fills Dean’s nose, and fuck, it’s good. Wait, no. That’s fucked up-

"I can smell you, big brother. How excited you are. Need some help?" 

Dean’s eyes widen. “What the fuck, Sammy? You’re my brother! N-no! I don’t need your god damned help, I need you to let me go,” Dean growls, tries to sound serious and pissed and not, well, fucking horrified. 

His stupid dick isn’t quite getting the message, though, because if anything he gets  _harder,_  dick pressing painfully against his jeans. His ass clenches and leaks more slick as he thinks about getting bent over, right on the side of the road and forced to take a nice fat Alpha dick-

"That’s right. You’re my brother and you’re obviously in pain. Not letting you go anywhere like this. I’m taking care of you. Right now." 

 _Oh fuck._ Dean shivers. “S-Sammy, I, I’ve got this covered-“ 

Sam reaches inside Dean’s Baby and yanks Dean close. “I wasn’t asking. Now, are you gonna let me in? Or do I need to drag you out of your seat and fuck you on top of the Impala?”

"Sam, you, you can’t  _do_ that! You know what that means and I-“ 

His little brother smiles, slow and threatening. “I do. About time you found yourself a mate, Dean.” 

"Sam! This isn’t funny, okay? Enough with the jokes and just… give me a ticket if you want, but I gotta leave." 

Sam ignores his brother and reaches down to unlock Dean’s door. Within seconds it’s open and Dean has nowhere to go. Sam yanks Dean out of the Impala and grins again. “You’re right. It’s not funny. Might be uncommon now, but it  _is_ a nice tradition. Claiming an Omega in public.” Sam leans down, licks at Dean’s lower lip, gives it a vicious bite. “Mine now, Dean. All mine.” 

Dean chokes, tries to ignore the way his cock jumps, the way his hole aches at having his little brother so close, so intent on  _taking_ him. “W-we’re brothers, dude! I can’t be your mate-“ 

"It’s been done before. When the bond is strong enough being related doesn’t matter." Sam drags Dean over to the hood of his car and before he can do much more than whimper Sam has his jeans below the swell of his ass. "Bend over for me, ass in the air. Now." 

He wants to tell Sam no, to go fuck himself, but Dean can’t. He burns from the inside out,  _needs_ this. And if he’s honest with himself this isn’t the first time his body has reacted to Sam. His knees give out and he clings to the hood of his Baby, heart in his throat, eyes screw shut. 

Sam groans and Dean feels a sick little thrill go through him. He expects his little brother to just take him, to force his way inside with one brutal thrust. Dean is certainly wet enough, can feel the slick trickling down his thighs. 

Instead, Sam spreads his cheeks wide with those huge fucking hands and he breathes on his hole. “S-Sammy, what are you d-doing?” 

"Gotta see if you taste as good as you smell, big brother. Then I’ll give you what you need," Sam purrs and that’s all the warning Dean gets before Sam tries to force his tongue inside his ass. 

“ _Fuck,_ Sam,  _fuck,_ " Dean pants as he writhes helplessly against the Impala. "J-Jesus, Sammy, I can’t, can’t  _wait_ , god dammit! Give me your dick, p-please! M’so hot n’ it hurts, fuck-“ 

Sam doesn’t stop, not right away. Keeps making hungry little noises as he sucks on Dean’s hole, pins him in place so he can’t move. It infuriates Dean, desperately turns him on more than he’s ever been with an Alpha before. Finally, Sam backs off and Dean hears the shuffle as he gets to his feet, the zip as he undoes his pants.

"Mm, do you realize how sweet your little hole tastes? Fucking perfect," Sam moans against Dean’s skin as he lines himself up and  _yes,_ there it is, his naked cock presses against Dean’s rim. 

Dean whines in frustration and shifts backwards, trying to make Sam’s huge cock slide inside his aching ass. He’s never been a proper, well-behaved Omega, always been a bit bossy, or so he hears. And now is no different. “Can you just. Stop talking and give me your knot already?” 

"I’m sorry, what was that?" Sam’s dick jerks against his ass as he scrapes his teeth on the nape of Dean’s neck. "Say it again." 

"Knot me! Wanna feel you, all of you. Pump me full of your come, Sam. C’mon! Just, no more teasin’, alright?" Dean begs. 

There’s a groan from Sam, says something Dean can’t quite make out as he shoves forward, his cock easily gliding in, fills him up with one delicious thrust. Sam waits until Dean feels like he’s gonna fly apart, like he’s gonna burn to ash, before moving like Dean needs him to. Wants him to. It’s hard and fast, shouldn’t feel as good as it does, but it eases the fire inside of him nonetheless. 

He pants and cries as Sam takes him higher, drives him damn near insane with pleasure. His fat, monster cock fills the empty spaces so completely a part of Dean never wants it to end. “Come on, sweetheart. You first. Wanna feel you  _clench_ around me. Let go, Dean…” Sam murmurs sweetly in his ear. The words push him higher still, but it isn’t quite enough. The sharp bite on his neck, however, is. 

Sam’s knot swells right after and if he felt full before he feels likes he’s gonna break apart now. Sam is everywhere. It’s perfect, it’s too much, it’s everything he hoped for. There are catcalls as people drive by and see them laid out on the Impala and Dean can’t even find strength to be embarrassed. 

It’s awkward at first, being tied to Sam, unable to pull apart. His come is drying on his Baby, slick sticky on his legs. Not exactly pleasant. But Sam drapes himself across Dean’s back in such a way it doesn’t seem too bad. Soothes the bites he left on his neck with his tongue, making Dean shudder. 

"Still gotta write you that ticket." 

"Bitch," Dean chuckles in response. He doesn’t give a shit about getting a damned ticket. Besides, maybe if he’s good he can coax another round out of Sam before they head home. 

"Jerk," Sam whispers back and when he nips at Dean’s ear, Dean smiles. 


End file.
